bubblegumcatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
The bubblegum gang was chewing bubblegum when all of a sudden, It was the dog gang . The cats ran after them as they sang " We are the bubblegum gang". Then they noticed that they lost the dogs b ut then they were behind them. They put a spell on the bubblegum gang. Then the bubblegum gang went to the candy store. However, soon they had the feeling that they had to try different flavors!!!! IT WAS THE BUBBLEGUM CHANGING POTION!!! Soon, Isabel got a feeling that she got a new super power; the exploshun (YES I MEANT TO SPELL THAT WRONG!!!) awesome ending potion. That name was discovered when Cupcake was reading one of her favorite books; Kitty Power. "Really?..." Sandy said with disgust. Cupcake replies saying that if she tries to eat any other bubblegum flavor, SHE WILL...UH....EX-PA-LODE!!! Isabel soon started crying. THEN, guess who showed up. Yes! You guessed it. The Evil Dog Gang. The Evil Dog Gang soon rapped (again)! "WE ARE THE DOG GANG!!! (WOOF WOOF WOOF!!!) AND NOW YOUR GONNA DIE!!! (WOOF WOOF WOOF!!!) SO NOW YOU SHOULD CRY!!! (WOOF WOOF WOOF!!!) SO GO AHEAD AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU g... ah..... uh..... do you guys have a bathroom anywhere?" Yes! It was not the best rap, but FORGET ABOUT IT!!!! ISABEL WILL EXPLODE SOON AND WE NEED TO BE FOCUSED!!!! All of a sudden, Blueberry showed up; WITH A SPARKLY T-SHIRT AND HER SPARKLY SHOES!!!! Everything on her was sparkly! GUESS WHAT IT WAS???? It was the Silver Sweet Strawberry Bubblegum. Then, The Evil Dog Gang mouths were open from the top of the lip to the mottom which was on the chin. Leah (the leader) started to throw ninga stars at her, but she dodged them all. Soon, she was in sparkle mode; sparkling like never before. Now the gang's bottom lips were all the was down to their chest. Their eyes looked like that they were picture taken by a thousand cameras. "SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT GANG!!!" Leah shouted with evil laughter. Everyone of those dogs got evil eyes and turned into animes too. Soon, Bob (the manager and store owner) shook with fear as if he were outside in his "bunny" pajamas singing his bedtime song to the world. Oh, and did i tell you what happened last year at Halloween time? Bob for Halloween wore his pajamas, holding a guitar, and singing his bedtime song walking and dancing everywhere like if he were one of those bobbleheads that never stopped shaking their heads. When he did that, the whole town was in laughter, and i mean laughter. Even his friends that lived across from him were laughing! Even the mailman (that was supposed to be Darth Vader). Soon, as he turned around,.....WHOOSH!!!! Some dude in a vampire suit scared him so much that he almost, and i mean almost had a heart attack. His face turned so white that if he were Frosty the Snowman. He soon passed out with the whole crowd laughing at him. BUT THEN...DUM...DUM...DUM...THE POLICE CAME AND GAVE HIM A TICKET FOR DISTURBING THE PEACE!!! He, Bob the candy store owner died of embarasment on Oct. 31, 2011. Anyways, lets get back to the fight. Now where were we? A HA! Unicorns were taking over the world! No! OH! YES! BLUEBERRY AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM THE BUBBLEGUM GANG SOON ALL HELD HANDS AND THEY WERE IN THE SUPER BUBBLEGUM MODE (MORE EPIC THAN WINNING $1,000). Leah soon though to herself "If we get defeated, we are roast chicken!" "NOW HOW DO YOU THINK OF US?!?!" Blueberry shouted. Soon, ninja stars were flying everywhere if it were like a food fight in the cafeteria. Then, Billy the rapper threw the ultimate ninja star that contained the flavor that would make Isabel explode. It barely got her, BUT THEN, SHE WAS GLOWING WHITE THEN BLUE, WHITE THEN BLUE. That pattern kept going on until..... BOOM!!! The explosion ( NOW I MEANT TO SPELL IT CORRECTLY!!!) was so huge that it looked like a nuclear bomb only sprinkles were in the air. Ok, the flavor that made her exlpode was...DOUGHNUT!!!! Yes! It sounds kind of awkward, but thats just how it goes. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!